Navigational devices for guiding a vehicle within a network of traffic routes provide that driving instructions are optically displayed by a display of arrow representations in a display in front of the driver. Such an optical display may be augmented by an acoustic output in that a description of the driving instruction, for example “turn right now” is output along with the display. The driver, acting on his/her own, associates the driving instructions with the prevailing traffic situation up ahead. The driver is shown a three-dimensional view of the roads up ahead to provide him/her with a most realistic as possible representation of these roads.